1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic duplicating process and apparatus and, in particular, to the improved development of electrostatic latent images in such processes and apparatus.
The term "electrostatic duplicating process" as used herein in this specification includes all duplicating processes which include the formation of an electrostatic latent image. For example, there would be included electrophotographic duplicating processes where an electrostatic latent image is formed by electrifying the surface of a photoconductor and subjecting it to imagewise exposure; electrostatic recording processes where an electrostatic latent image is formed by scanning the surface of a dielectric with a needle electrode; duplicating processes where an electrostatic latent image is formed by imagewise exposing a photoconductor while applying thereto a by-pass electric potential and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, electrostatic latent images on a photoconductive member have been developed with ink-supplying members having a fine, uneven peripheral portion such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,043 (which is incorporated herein by reference) and Japanese Pat. Publication No. 9512/69. In such processes, liquid ink is held in the depressions formed on the ink-supplying member, and the raised portions thereof are positioned against or close to the surface of the electrostatic latent image-bearing photoconductive member, whereby the ink in the depressions is transferred via the raised portions to the surface bearing the electrostatic latent image by the electrostatic attracting force of the electrostatic charge on the photoconductive member to develop the latent image. The ink-supplying member may be prepared by forming slots or grooves, for example, on the surface of a hard, electroconductive substance such as an iron pipe or by forming hardened resin dot patterns on a metal plate. Since the ink-supplying member is in physical contact with the photoconductive member or can contact it if positioned close thereto, the surface of the photoconductive member is subject to damage, which in turn results in image quality deterioration.